Fate: Yours
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dia pikir sudah semua. Bergenggaman tangan seraya meniti papan sempit yang membentang di sepanjang sungai berbuaya. Membeku didinginnya antartika, dehidrasi di gurun sahara. Untuk SasuNaru Day 2013 #2


**A/N**: Fict kedua untuk perayaan SasuNaru Day yang ke 5. Hohoho. Buat yang nekat buka fict ini, saya cuman mo bilang, sebenarnya fict ini berhubungan banget sama fict saya yang dulu, yang judulnya A Character—cuman fict itu udah saya hapus karena satu dan banyak hal, sorry. Tapi, buat yang belum pernah baca, gak perlu khawatir. Soalnya, fict ini, dibaca sebagai satu fict tersendiri juga bisa. Tenang aja, saya orangnya profesional, kok /dihajar/

**Disclaimer**: Anime/manga Naruto beserta seluruh character yang ada di dalam fict ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya gak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fict ini. Seriusan.

**Warning**: AU! OOC! Endingnya gantung! Typo yang luput dari mata saya! Shounen Ai. Tsundere!Sasuke! Genit!Itachi /apa ini?/ /plak. Suka gak suka, baca aja. Salah sendiri udah berani masuk. Benci, dosa, tanggung sendiri! :p

.::Selamat Menikmati::.

Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah, tak bisa ia kendalikan. Dengan cepat dia membebat pergelangan tangan bagian atasnya kuat-kuat agar tak banyak darah yang keluar dari luka yang dia dapat dari tembakan pistol lawannya.

DZIIIIIT

"Sial," makinya saat kepalanya nyaris terserempet peluru yang ditembakkan musuh yang berada 50 meter di belakangnya. Berterima kasih pada tiang besar di belakangnya, yang sudah menjadi perisai baginya hingga dia merasa cukup aman untuk sementara waktu.

Tapi, kata 'sementara waktu' itu sendiri tidak bisa dihitung dalam satuan jam. Terlebih lagi kala dia menyadari lawannya kali ini lebih dari satu. Dia bergegas berlari ke jejeran mobil-mobil yang berada di tempat parkir _departement store_, melepaskan tas yang sejak tadi selalu menempel di punggungnya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa alat yang membantunya menyabotase pintu sebuah mobil.

Tangannya begitu terlatih, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya begitu yakin, dia ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Yah, karena pada dasarnya semua penjahat memang harus bisa menguasai tekhnik ini untuk penyelamatan diri, bukan?

Dia berhasil membuka kuncinya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedikit melakukan sabotase kembali, dan belum semenit kemudian, mesin mobil menderu lembut. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, dia menepuk-nepuk kemudi sambil memuji dirinya sendiri, "Bagus."

"DIA LARI! JAGA!"

Itu suara si pemilik anjing yang dulu pernah menggigitnya. Mengingat kejadian saat itu, membuat si pemuda merasakan sedikit denyutan tak nyaman di bekas luka gigitan anjing polisi yang pernah memberinya pengalaman pahit—meskipun lukanya sudah sembuh sebulan yang lalu.

Segera pemuda pirang itu menyalakan mesin dan menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi laju mobilnya. Tak dia pedulikan wajah penuh kekesalan dan amarah yang ditujukan rival beratnya saat beberapa kali tembakannya tak bisa menghentikan mobil yang dia bawa.

"Haha. Goodbye, Tuan Uchiha."

.

**Hama Hitam mempersembahkan**

**FATE: YOURS**

.

"Salahku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melemparkan pistol dan rompi anti pelurunya ke atas sofa. Dia sendiri mengambil sekaleng _softdrink_ dan menenggaknya berkali-kali hingga habis setengahnya.

"Sudahlah. Bukan salahmu jika kau terlambat menghubungi Kiba dan yang lainnya. Orang itu sudah merusak jaringan seluler di wilayah kau menemukannya." Lawan bicaranya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dia memiliki rambut merah menyala, dan mata merahnya tengah sibuk mengamati layar komputer di depannya.

Si rambut hitam panjang tampak ingin mengusili si rambut merah yang begitu serius. Dengan gerakan cepat, dipeluknya leher orang itu dan berkata, "Kyuubi-tan dapat sesuatu?" dengan nada menggoda pada si bujangan merah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, brengsek." Rupanya Kyuubi sama sekali tak senang menerima perlakuan Itachi padanya. Dia terus menerus meronta dan melepaskan diri dari sang sulung Uchiha, namun si rambut hitam panjang itu tetap berkeras memeluk Kyuubi.

"Laku kalian membuatku jijik," komentar Sasuke setelah _softdrink_nya habis. Melemparkan kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah—namun meleset—dia duduk di samping tawanan mereka yang berhasil ditangkap oleh teman-temannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau akan mendapat keringanan hukuman jika membuka mulutmu mengenai bos besarmu."

Tawanan berambut cokelat panjang mendecih. Menolak wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan menjawab, "Aku lebih memilih mati daripada menyerahkan informasi organisasiku."

"Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa dikhianati oleh bosmu itu? Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat itu, loh." Sai yang sedari tadi tetap diam di sudut ruangan, kini turut mendekati Neji dan menunjuk kakinya yang terluka, "Dan kelihatannya, Naruto juga sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kondisimu saat kau kena tembakkanku tadi."

Neji memilih bungkam. Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Jiwa tak sabarannya menuntut otaknya untuk memberikan tamparan pada pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu agar membuka mulutnya. Tapi, dia tetap menahan hasrat dan menunggu.

"Tch." Sasuke memilih menjauhi salah satu anggota komplotan penjahat yang selama ini terus menerus dia kejar. Kelompoknya—dibantu kepolisian yang berada dibawah perintah ayahnya—perlahan-lahan sudah berhasil membekuk satu persatu anggota teratas organisasi yang selama ini melakukan kejahatan melalui dunia maya. Penipuan, perampokan, pembantaian, penculikan terhadap orang-orang besar, dan semuanya memiliki _modus operandi_ yang sama. Bermula, dan dilakukan melalui media internet.

Aksi mereka tentu saja membuat takut siapapun untuk menyentuh dunia _virtual_. Banyak dari mereka memilih menjadi gagap teknologi sama sekali, daripada menjadi korban acak pembunuhan organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki tersebut.

Namun, meskipun hampir 15 'jenderal' Akatsuki sudah berhasil tertangkap, nampaknya hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kerja roda organisasi tersebut untuk terus dan terus melakukan kejahatan. Dan seperti dugaan banyak pihak yang selama ini selalu mengejar Akatsuki, 'mereka takkan berhenti hingga kepala organisasi tertangkap'. Pemimpin mereka. Jenderal besar mereka. Yang menyembunyikan diri di balik nama _Bylone_ di dunia maya sana. Yang baru-baru ini diketahui oleh Sasuke, bahwa nama dibalik nama itu tak asing lagi baginya. Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze. Orang yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat dia ajak berkencan—dan parahnya, dia nyaris jatuh cinta pada pemuda pandai berdandan itu. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto sama sekali hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka: Sasuke berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar di wilayah pedesaan, tak sengaja dia mendapati sepasang muda-mudi yang dibidik oleh seorang sniper, dan dia membantu dua orang itu terbebas dari ancaman mati yang sempat diserukan oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Naruto sendiri—bagi seorang Sasuke—adalah satu-satunya pemuda aneh yang pernah dia temui—ini sebelum dia mengetahui siapa jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Si pirang itu sangat kurus, dan Sasuke berani bertaruh untuk semua harta yang dia miliki, bahwa Naruto pastilah memiliki masalah dengan gula darahnya—Sasuke tak sekalipun melupakan kesukaan Naruto pada makanan manis-manis. Dan dibalik senyum yang terlihat menempel di wajah manisnya berwarna tan itu, ada wajah pucat—sepucat orang yang terlampau sering berhadapan dengan kematian—penuh misteri yang selalu tertutupi bedaknya yang tebal—inilah kenapa Sasuke mengatainya dengan sebutan si pemuda pesolek.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang adikmu ya, Kyuubi-tan?" Itachi mengeluh sambil terus-terusan bergelayut manja di leher Kyuubi yang akhirnya membiarkan saja si _Kyuubi-freak_ itu memeluknya—karena Kyuubi mempelajari sesuatu dari pengalaman masa lalu, Itachi itu orang yang menyebalkan dan selalu senang membuatnya kesal.

"Nafasmu mengganggu leherku, sialan." Bukannya menjawab, Kyuubi justru memaki dan menampar wajah Itachi yang terus-terusan menciumi rambut dan leher jenjang si bujangan merah.

Sai mengulangi pertanyaan Itachi pada Kyuubi, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sedikit pun mengenai Naruto Namikaze, Kyuubi?"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Maksudku, Naruto sendiri yang menarik diri dariku. Semakin aku ingin tahu mengenai dirinya, aku semakin tak disukainya. Jadi, aku menjaga jarak agar rasa bencinya tak bertumpuk padaku."

Itachi mengeluh, "He? Kyuubi-tan pilih kasih. Pertanyaan Sai dijawab. Aku dipukul. Sai! Awas kau berani mendekati Kyuubi-tan. Kujadikan lawan sehidup sematiku, kau," ancamnya sambil melotot pada Sai. Sai hanya tertawa datar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menjawab kemudian, "Tenang saja, Kak Itachi. Aku masih suka cewek, kok."

Kyuubi berteriak nyaring, merasa terganggu pada Itachi yang sejak tadi terus menerus mengusik pekerjaannya. Dia memang diberi perintah langsung oleh inspektur polisi yang menangani kasus Akatsuki ini untuk bekerja mencari segala informasi mengenai Naruto Namikaze.

Kyuubi sendiri tidak bisa menolak, karena—dia akhirnya mengakui bahwa—kecintaannya pada mesin ternyata jauh lebih dalam daripada afeksi untuk adik kandungnya sendiri. Diiming-imingi seperangkat laptop oleh kepolisian jika mereka berhasil menangkap Rikudou—sebutan para anggota Akatsuki untuk pemimpin mereka—yang jauh lebih licin dari belut dengan bantuan dari keterampilan Kyuubi dalam dunia _hacking_.

Kyuubi—yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun tidak menyentuh mesin—seakan melihat cahaya baru di kehidupan keduanya. Dia—yang dipenjara karena melakukan tindak kriminal dan penyalahgunaan perangkat elektronik—setuju membantu pihak kepolisian untuk menangkap adiknya sendiri, Naruto Namikaze. Seorang _wizard_ di dunianya. Yang—para kepolisian mengakui—sulit dijangkau jika bukan dengan orang yang benar-benar ahli di bidang yang sama.

"Satu-satunya temannya yang kutahu hanyalah—" Kyuubi menerawang. Mengingat masa lalu, "—Naruto hanya dekat dengan gadis tetangga kami, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Naruto juga memiliki teman seperti dia." Menatap tak suka Neji yang duduk diam di kursinya dengan tangan dan kaki yang terborgol.

"Sakura Haruno. Dekat? Dia membunuh Sakura dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya dua bulan lalu. Kau katakan itu dekat?" Sasuke tertawa hambar. Terdengar nada cemburu dibalik suaranya. "Dia berdusta. Si Naruto."

Neji menyadari perbedaan emosional yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dan dengan sedikit ejekan, "Seperti dia berdusta padamu? Dan, kau berhasil termakan bujuk rayunya?"

Mata sang bungsu Uchiha memicing tak suka. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tetap tidak menampar Neji atas ucapannya—yang memang benar-benar tepat sasaran—Sasuke menjauhinya. Menyalakan rokoknya dan berjalan mengitari ruangan. "Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus berhasil kutangkap."

Kyuubi terkekeh pada kegalauan yang dirasakan si calon adik iparnya itu, "Heh. Naruto tahu betul. Sebelum mengecoh orang lain, memang lebih baik kecoh orang terdekat dahulu."

"Hm... terdengar jahat. Kau tidak seperti itu kan, Kyuubi-tan?" Itachi menanggapi sambil tangannya mengelus dagu si pemuda merah. Rubinya menatap tak suka Itachi dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "Berhenti menggangguku atau kubunuh 20 kali kau."

Bukannya ketakutan, Itachi justru kegirangan melihat ekspresi mengancam Kyuubi. Semakin erat dia memeluk Kyuubi sambil menjerit seperti seorang wanita, "Kyuubi-tan imuuuuuuuut!"

**.::DP::.**

Dia bukan lagi si pemuda musim gugur berwajah pucat. Dia adalah seorang gadis umur tujuh belasan tahun yang mengalami pertumbuhan tinggi yang tak wajar, namun menyukuri keadaannya karena dia menjadi andalan klub basket di sekolahnya.

Rambut cokelat panjang itu dikepang. Sementara tanda lahir yang sebelumnya begitu mencolok di kulit putihnya telah tersembunyi aman di balik topeng silikonnya. Sekarang dia bernama Amy—jika ada yang ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Dia berdiri di halte bus. Tapi, dia tidak sedang menunggu bus. Tangannya yang luka tertutupi oleh lengan panjang jaket wanitanya yang berwarna merah muda. Sedang tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka memainkan rambutnya dengan gembira sambil sesekali bersiul gembira. Wajahnya terlihat manis, dan itu sempat membuat beberapa pemuda terpana dan tergoda untuk berbincang dengannya walau hanya sebentar.

Dia melompat kegirangan dan melambai dengan gembira saat dia melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal muncul dari balik tikungan ke arahnya. Senyum di wajahnya benar-benar tak lepas sama sekali, terlebih saat melihat kawannya yang mengemudikan mobil itu.

Mobil itu berwarna merah, berhenti tepat di depan gadis yang mengaku bernama Amy. Si pengemudi keluar, dan tanpa basa-basi Amy mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Membuat beberapa pemuda yang sejak tadi terus mengaguminya dari dalam kafe yang berada di seberang halte bus, merasa patah hati karena gadis yang sejak tadi terus mereka amati ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ada apalagi ini?" Gaara sama sekali tidak terkejut pada laku kawannya. Amy sedikit cemberut, "Ada yang mengerjaiku lagi saat aku berbelanja. _Rey_ jahat. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia pergi dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, tahu."

Mata Gaara sedikit berkilat khawatir. Tapi, segera kembali seperti semula, "Kita pulang."

Amy terpekik girang. Dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil menuju kursi penumpang.

**.::DP::.**

"Dapat. Dapat."

Jerit pelan Kyuubi membuat tiga kawannya yang lain bergegas mendekatinya dan memperhatikan layar komputer yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuubi. "Baru saja salah satu kamera di jalan raya menangkap sebuah mobil yang memiliki plat nomor sama seperti mobil yang dulu pernah membantu Naruto kabur dari hotel Nara."

"Kau meng_hack_ komputer kepolisian lalu lintas tanpa menunggu izin dari ayah?" Sasuke terlihat tidak suka. Itachi menjitak kepala adiknya, "Jika kita masih menunggu izin, kita akan semakin tertinggal jauh dari gerakan Naruto."

"Aku setuju dengan Itachi." Kyuubi mengiyakan. Tapi dia menyesali hal itu karena dia merasa tersiksa kala Itachi terpekik senang dan menciumi pipinya sambil terus memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Pasangan menjijikkan," keluh Sasuke. Sai tertawa menyetujui kata-kata Sasuke. Sedang Kyuubi merengut kesal sembari tangannya memutar kembali rekaman kamera lalu lintas yang bertempatkan di tiang listrik di depan sebuah halte bus.

"Lihat."

Semula hanya terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu sesuatu—atau seseorang—dengan wajah gembira dan mempermainkan rambutnya—sesekali rok yang dia pakai. Tak jarang gadis itu dihampiri seorang dua pemuda yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Menurutmu, siapa gadis manis kita kali ini?" Kyuubi bertanya pada tiga kawannya.

"Naruto?"

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Persis. Dia dan samarannya kembali. Dan lihat. Ow, ow, ow. Siapa ini yang datang? Gaara? Ha! Semakin menambahkan poin ke jawabanmu itu, Sasuke." Kyuubi tertawa gembira. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa sedikit gusar saat melihat gadis yang direkam itu sedang memeluk dan mencium pemuda berambut merah yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"Dimana letak kamera itu?" tanyanya.

"Di depan kafe Memorial. Lima belas menit dari sini," jawab Kyuubi. Sasuke segera mengambil jaket dan rompinya—tak lupa pistolnya. Namun, Itachi segera menahannya, "Mau kemana kau?"

"Mengejarnya, tentu saja." Sasuke masih terlihat gusar. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan hatinya, "Aku harus cepat atau dia akan hilang lagi."

"Aku akan terus memantau dan memberimu informasi dari sini." Kyuubi sepertinya merestui kepergian Sasuke. Tapi Itachi sebaliknya, "Jika aku seorang inspektur polisi seperti ayah, aku takkan membiarkan bawahanku yang sedang dilanda kemarahan untuk mengeksekusi seseorang."

"Aku sedang tidak marah," tampik Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafasnya, "Kau pandai berakting, Sasuke. Tapi, kau takkan bisa bersandiwara ketika hatimu benar-benar diselimuti amarah."

Sasuke terdiam. Kyuubi menyumpahi Itachi, "Jika tidak cepat, mobil Gaara akan memasuki wilayah yang tidak terjangkau kamera. Lebih baik biarkan saja dia pergi, sialan."

"Tapi, Kyuubi." Itachi ingin menolak. Tapi, dia lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat mendapat tatapan penuh kekesalan dari Kyuubi. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Sai, temani dia. Aku juga akan menelpon Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk menemani kalian karena ada kemungkinan Gaara tidak sendiri. Jangan biarkan Sasuke bertindak egois seperti sebelumnya, ingat itu, Sai."

Sai tersenyum. Dia menyimpan ponsel yang baru saja dia pegang karena seseorang menelponnya, "Tak perlu khawatir, kak Itachi. Kau juga tak perlu repot menelpon Kiba dan Shika. Mereka sudah berada di tempat seharusnya mereka berada." Dan dia menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berkata, "Ayo, Sasuke."

**.::DP::.**

"Kau tak pernah keberatan saat aku memintamu mengorbankan saudaramu, Gaara. Jadi kupikir, tak apa aku mengorbankan Neji juga." Amy tertawa sekali. Lanjutnya, "Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Neji terlampau berharga untukmu, ya?"

Gaara tak mengiyakan. "Biasa saja," katanya dengan raut datar. Dia terus berfokus pada kemudinya. Meskipun dia terlihat begitu tenang, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya tersimpan kekhawatiran—seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto—atas berita yang dibawa oleh Naruto mengenai Neji yang berhasil tertangkap oleh kelompok Sasuke.

Berkali-kali dia kehilangan fokus pada jalanan karena memikirkan si pemuda Hyuuga. Tapi, dia buru-buru mengembalikan konsentrasinya dan berpura-pura mendengarkan ocehan gadis di sampingnya.

"Gaara, menurutmu Sasuke sedang melakukan apa pada Neji sekarang, ya? Hm... biar kutebak. Ah, pasti Sasuke sekarang sedang menggoda Neji untuk bercinta dengannya. Hahaha. Apa Neji kuat ya, menghadapi rayuan Sasuke?"

Gaara tak menjawab candaan teman di sampingnya. Tiga menit tak mendapat respon, gadis berambut cokelat itu pura-pura cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Gaara menyebalkan."

"Berhenti bertingkah manja begitu, Naruto. Tidak berguna."

Bibir yang semula cemberut, perlahan berhenti mengkerut, diikuti tatapan tak kalah datar yang diberikan mata berwarna sebiru langit.

"Kau bawa peralatanku?" Suara yang semula terdengar ceria dan manja khas gadis remaja berubah menjadi begitu dingin dan berat. Gaara menunjuk bangku penumpang yang ada di belakangnya dengan ekor mata. Naruto buru-buru mengambil tas besar yang dibawakan oleh Gaara dan bergegas membukanya. "Pertama-tama, kita membebaskan _Reyleigh_ terlebih dahulu. Sedikit kemungkinan dia telah dibawa ke kantor polisi. Mung—"

Belum selesai dia berkata, Gaara tanpa diduga menginjak dalam pedal gasnya. Tanpa menunggu Naruto bertanya, pemuda rambut bata itu berkata, "Ada yang mengejar kita."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Memang benar, ada mobil berwarna hitam yang melaju cepat di belakang mereka.

"Sasuke." Naruto mendecih tak suka mengenali pengemudi mobil tersebut, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil peralatannya. Dia beralih ke sandaran bangku dan membuka kulitnya.

Diambil olehnya dua buah senapan dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Gaara. Kemudian, dia memegangi stir mobil, sedangkan Gaara mengeluarkan setengah bagian tubuhnya, menembaki mobil yang mengikuti mereka. Dia tak memperdulikan apakah tembakannya mengenai mobil target, atau justru mobil lain.

Naruto—yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan bermain-main dengan senjata api—melompat ke bangku kemudi saat Gaara sibuk beradu tembakan dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Dia duduk di pangkuan Gaara dan saat pemuda berambut merah itu kembali memasukkan tubuhnya, dia merangkak menuju bangku yang semula diduduki Naruto. Mengisi peluru senapannya lagi, dia kembali mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya di jendela sebelahnya, dan mengulangi hal yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Mana Sasori? Apa dia tidak bersamamu tadi?"

Gaara berteriak pada Naruto sementara dia sibuk di tengah-tengah adu tembakannya, "Seharusnya dia berada terus di belakang kita."

Naruto terlihat tidak senang. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih _walkie talkie_nya dan menghubungi sang sekutu. Dia terus memanggil nama tangan kanannya tersebut, "Sasori. Sasori. Kau mendengarku? Cepat kirimkan bantuan. Kau mendengarku, Sasori?"

Wajah marah dan muak Naruto semakin menjadi saat dia mendengar jawaban dari alat _transciever_nya. Bukan suara Sasori yang dia dengar, namun sebuah suara yang dia kenal, diikuti gonggongan anjing di belakangnya.

"_Apakah ini Tuan Rikudou? Ah, maksudku, Naruto Namikaze? Wah, sayang sekali. Baru saja anak buahmu tertangkap polisi. Dan... ah, apakah orang berambut merah ini adalah orang yang kau panggil Sasori? Apa dia yang bernama Sasori Uzumaki? Uhm, sepertinya dia tidak bisa membantumu. Dia lebih memilih bunuh diri daripad—"_

Kata-kata selanjutnya sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto. Wig cokelatnya sudah dia lemparkan, memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat berantakan dan basah karena keringat kekhawatiran.

Inikah saatnya? Saat dimana dia tertangkap oleh lawannya dan satu persatu bawahannya tertangkap dan diadili? Tanpa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskan mereka?

Naruto menatap Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan musuh yang masih berkeras mengejar mereka.

'Aku bahkan belum menyelamatkan temanku sendiri.'

"Sialan."

Naruto membanting stirnya dan masuk ke jalanan sempit. Gaara berhenti menembaki mobil di belakang mereka, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Sasori dan yang lainnya tertangkap. Sialan. Kenapa kalian bahkan tak menyadari orang yang mengincar kalian? Ah. Sasori. Sasori." Naruto terus menggumamkan nama orang yang selama ini terus setia di sampingnya—selain Gaara dan Neji. Tak dia sangka, airmatanya setetes telah jatuh.

"Takkan kubiarkan kematian Sasori sia-sia."

Karena pada dasarnya, Sasori adalah adik dari ibunya. Pamannya. Sasori yang selama ini mengemban amanat dari Kushina Uzumaki untuk menjaga Naruto. Dia yang sangat menyayangi Naruto—keponakannya—yang sama besarnya rasa cintanya pada sang kakak tunggal—Kushina. Dan sosok Sasori yang perlahan mampu mengambil rasa hormat Naruto.

Naruto mengenali wilayah yang mereka lalui sekarang. Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah tebing terjal yang terhubung dengan lautan.

"Kita lompat, Gaara. Ambilkan satu pistol untukku. Ya, cukup satu. Lompat setelah kuberi tanda."

Naruto berkata dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia terus membawa mobilnya dengan cepat menuju tebing terjal di depan mereka. Sementara hatinya terus-terusan menyumpahi Sasuke yang terus mengejarnya seharian ini.

Saat mobil mereka menerjang semak belukar yang tumbuh lebat, Naruto berteriak, "Sekarang," dan pemuda merah, maupun si pirang melompat dengan cepat ke belukar, sedangkan mobil mereka melaju terus hingga terjatuh dari tebing, ke lautan.

Naruto dan Gaara memutuskan berpencar setelah Naruto memberi pesan pada Gaara untuk tidak mati. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai segera turun dari mobil dan mengejar keduanya.

Beberapa tembakan dilepaskan Sasuke pada orang pirang yang berlari di depannya. Sedangkan Naruto tak berhenti memberikan sumpah serapah pada Sasuke yang hampir membuat kepalanya bocor terkena timah yang diluncurkan pistolnya. Dia berkali-kali menunduk saat mulai memasuki hutan kecil dengan pepohonan yang memiliki dahan rendah.

Tapi, tubuh Naruto yang sejak dulu tak pernah sekalipun mengikuti pelatihan fisik—bahkan saat masih sekolah pun, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di ruang komputer sementara teman-temannya mengikuti pelajaran olahraga—tak sekuat dan secepat gerakan Sasuke yang memang terlatih. Pun, rok yang dia pakai semakin menghambat gerakan si pirang sehingga membuatnya lebih cepat digapai oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Naruto—demi menghindari Sasuke—menggerakkan pundaknya agar pegangan Sasuke terlepas, namun ulam tak bisa ditolak oleh Naruto, dia justru tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan tersandung, dan jatuh ke atas tanah. Dan Sasuke serta merta menghempaskan diri ke atas tubuh si pirang agar dia tak kabur kembali.

"Mau kemana kau?" tangan pucat Sasuke memeluk dada Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh kesusahan untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto di bawahnya. Dia menikmatinya. Menikmati saat Naruto terus menggeliat ingin bebas dari pelukan si pemuda Uchiha.

Lima menit Naruto terus meronta di bawahnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunci bibir si pirang pucat dengan sebuah ciuman paksa dan sepihak. Tangannya tak lagi memeluk Naruto, dan kini mendekap penuh kasih di kepala pirang buronan nomor satu polisi tersebut.

Di depan banyak orang, si obsidian ini tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia memang benar-benar jatuh hati pada kriminal kelas kakap tersebut.

Naruto sendiri—selama ini—tak pernah merasa begitu antusias mempermainkan lawan yang selalu ingin membongkar organisasinya. Berbeda saat dia mulai mengetahui bahwa si Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang dulu sempat dia jadikan mainannya, ternyata turut campur tangan dalam penyergapannya. Adrenalinnya saat melakukan kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke lebih terpacu dari biasanya. Dia senang bermain _hide&seek_. Tapi, tak pernah sesenang saat bermain permainan itu bersama Sasuke.

"Jangan kabur lagi."

Sasuke berbisik saat dia melepaskan ciumannya pada si pirang. Dia menatap wajah pucat itu terlihat bersemu karena kecupan yang dia berikan.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya luar biasa merah. Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Hentikan sandiwaramu, Naruto. Kau tahu. Aku juga tahu. Kita berdua saling tertarik pada satu sama lain."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memberikan ciumannya di bibir Naruto. Kali ini ciuman yang cukup panjang. Pun, Naruto kini turut menikmati kecupan yang diberikan si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

'Ya. Terus. Teruslah begitu. Terus kucup aku. Lupakan semuanya. Lupakan saja, sayangku.'

DORRR

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Menatap tak percaya orang di bawahnya yang kini tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan, sementara tangan kanannya—yang sebelumnya memeluk tubuh Sasuke—kini sudah tergenggam pistol yang dia bawa saat keluar dari mobil tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto berujar. Kali ini dia mencium bibir Sasuke hingga tubuh bungsu Uchiha itu ambruk menindih tubuh kurusnya.

'Aku sudah katakan. Aku tak ingin membuat pengorbanan pamanku sia-sia.'

**.::DP::.**

Naruto melempar keyboardnya yang rusak ke sudut lain, dimana banyak tumpukan keyboard yang sudah lebih dulu rusak. Dia memanggil, "Sasori. Ambilkan aku keyboard lagi."

Satu menit dia menunggu. Tapi, orang yang selama ini selalu melayaninya itu tak kunjung datang jua. Naruto mengerang, "Sasori sudah tidak ada," rintihnya.

Organisasi gelap Naruto sudah dia hancurkan sendiri. Akatsuki tinggal nama. Sebagian anggotanya terbunuh atau bunuh diri saat penangkapan oleh polisi. Beberapa berhasil—dengan bantuan Naruto—melarikan diri, dan dengan perintah Naruto, mereka semua bersembunyi. Mengganti nama, identitas, bahkan wajah mereka dan hidup menjadi orang biasa. Jauh dari dunia kejahatan.

Sedangkan sisanya—yang tak berhasil keluar—Naruto dengan terpaksa memberi peringatan pada mereka untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri sebelum para algojo menghukum mati mereka.

Neji termasuk dalam kelompok yang berhasil melarikan diri. Bersama Gaara, dia pergi ke luar negeri. Mengganti rupa dan nama mereka. Hidup bahagia berdua di negeri yang Naruto sendiri enggan untuk tahu—karena dia memutuskan untuk; lebih baik tidak memiliki kontak sama sekali dengan teman-temannya demi keselamatan mereka sendiri.

Naruto benar-benar terharu pada kesetiaan anggota organisasinya yang memilih bunuh diri ketika dia memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi dan hidup damai. Juga terharu pada kesetiaan anggotanya yang bersedia mati hanya untuk menjaga rahasia Rikudou dan Akatsuki. Dia sangat berterima kasih dan bangga karena pernah memimpin mereka, meskipun diwaktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan panjang.

"Sasuke. Kudengar kakakku tinggal di rumahmu."

Naruto membuka kulkasnya. Mengusap pipi pucat Sasuke yang membeku. Dia mengecup bibir dingin Sasuke, "Semuanya benar-benar berakhir gembira, sepertinya. Aku iri."

Naruto mengeluarkan tubuh Sasuke dari kulkas. Identitas Sasuke setelah pengejaran hingga sekarang masih berstatus hilang. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Naruto berhasil membunuhnya dan melemparnya ke laut. Tapi sampai saat ini pun, jenazahnya tak jua ditemukan.

Naruto mengeluarkan Sasuke dari lemari pendingin. Meletakkan tubuh kaku itu di lantai, di depan komputer Naruto yang memperlihatkan gambar Kyuubi yang dipaksa berfoto berdua dengan Itachi—file yang dia dapat setelah meng_hack_ laptop baru kakaknya.

Naruto berujar pada mayat Sasuke, "Aku tak bisa membiarkan anak buahku yang setia, bersenang-senang sendirian di alam sana. Eh? Apa kau akan melirik roh orang lain, Sasuke?" Naruto terpekik, sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, seakan-akan bibir pucat itu bisa menjawab kata-kata penuh curiganya.

Dia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada dingin Sasuke. Matanya menerawang, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Ingatan Naruto ketika, bagaimana dia mempermainkan Sasuke dulu, kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Dia ingat, dia pernah menyeret Sasuke ke depan kepala keluarga Uchiha dan kemudian mengaku bahwa dia adalah kekasih, sekaligus calon pasangan hidup Sasuke. Senyum kecil diberikan Naruto kala ingat bagaimana wajah kesal Sasuke saat dia mengatakan itu pada ayahnya. Dan kemudian, bagaimana sikapnya yang berlaku seperti seorang kekasih setiap kali bersama Sasuke.

"Aku cinta kamu, Sasuke."

Dia merasakan, bahwa cintanya pada seorang Sasuke terlampau gila. Cinta gila yang tak pernah sekalipun dia pernah rasakan pada orang lain selain Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto sangat lemah. Dia gemetaran saat tangannya menyusuri tepi tubuh Sasuke. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari dia tidak menyantap satu pun makanan. Pun, dia juga tak tidur dan hanya terus berada di depan komputernya. Dia dapat melihat banyak kunang-kunang di matanya. Pun, pencahayaan remang di ruangan sempit yang dulunya adalah ruangan milik Rikudou membuat kepalanya kian pusing. Namun, si rambut pirang sama sekali tidak berharap kesadarannya kan hilang saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Bersama kalian."

Naruto menindihi tubuh Sasuke. Mencium lembut bibir yang perlahan tidak beku lagi karena suhu sekitar.

"Seperti yang kau pinta, Sasuke. Aku takkan kabur lagi. Takkan kabur darimu lagi."

"Aku janji."

**.::END::.**

**A/N**: Sama kayak yang Epiphyte, ya... Ini oneshot. Awas kalo masih ada yang pada minta update! Saya bikinin fict dengan situ tokoh utamanya, terus saya bashing abis-abisan /dikeroyok reader/

Maaf kalau endingnya gaje banget. Maaf orz

Terima kasih udah baca, ya.


End file.
